The Nature of the Demon
by MoonlitSorrow
Summary: Sometimes, a little deception is necessary. Yukina muses on her secrets and why she keeps them. Oneshot, Yukina POV.


Guess who's back with another one-shot? I know, I know…it's about time, right? I'm not going to lie…I've had the time, but life just kind of gets in the way of some things, you know? Anyways, here's my take on our favorite little Koorime. Enjoy!

--

Yukina POV

--

I sensed him coming long before he arrived on Genkai's property. His spirit energy is just as noticeable as any demon energy. He comes to visit so often that it's nearly as recognizable as his voice.

"Yukina, my love!"

He's not even made it to the stairs yet and he's already shouting. It's flattering, but I know he exaggerates because he thinks I don't understand his implications. I may be a young demon but in human standards, I'm much older than him. I understand all too well his feelings and emotions.

I speak to him with the sweetest voice I can muster.

"Hello Kazuma. How are you? What brings you to the temple?"

"You, of course. I wanted to check on my precious snow bunny! How are you? You must get pretty bored staying here with nothing to do."

"Oh, no. I enjoy it here, and Master Genkai has been most kind to me. I plan on spending a great deal of time at this temple."

I know that's not the response he'd hoped for. Throughout this past year, he's been trying to convince me to stay with him and Shizuru. It's a generous offer, but one I know he's making only for one sole purpose; for me to be closer to him - near enough that he can always keep an eye on me.

The entire group seems to share this mentality. They try to protect me by sheltering me from the realities of this world. I appreciate their intentions, but they fail to realize that it is them being protected. I put on this naïve façade to appease them. The work that they do has put them in quite the predicament. When they are fighting to save the world, they have millions of people in mind. But when the battles are done, they have no one to protect. That leaves them idle and without purpose. That simply won't do.

So in my own way, I thank them for all that they do by keeping them occupied. They will always have "precious, little, innocent Yukina" to protect. With my naivety to defend, they will never lose sight of their necessity to this world. It's the least I can do.

--

My situation with Hiei is unusual. He's at the temple even more than Kazuma. But he doesn't think I notice. It's very rare when he shows himself to me.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Hiei. Have you learned anything about my brother?"

His entire body tenses, if only for a quarter of a second. But I can see.

"You should give up this foolish search. If he hasn't shown himself by now, he's probably dead".

"I know you believe that, Mr. Hiei, but he's alive. I'm positive he'll come around one day".

"Hn."

I've gotten quite used to this exchange, and I've mastered my performance just as well as he has mastered his jagon. I'm no fool. I know that Hiei is my brother. Perhaps he can deny our similar appearances; our height and crimson colored eyes are merely coincidental. But not even he can hide the energy radiating from our mother's tear gem.

He, too, has this insatiable need to protect me. That's fine. It keeps him close enough to me that I know he's not getting into any trouble. Perhaps it's selfish but I enjoy having him around. As long as I continue playing unaware, he'll never leave. I've developed enough metal blockage so that he'll never be able to tamper around with my thoughts and learn the truth. Not that I think he would, but you can never be too careful.

--

Can they honestly believe that I've never had to fight before? Really now. I am a young female demon. On top of that, I'm from the Koorime island. There have only been two to ever leave; my mother and I. I am not trying to sound conceited, but I am a rare occurrence here. Everyone wants what they cannot have, and I am forbidden.

I've had my share of battles. My ice powers are quite developed, but the others don't need to know. I'm surprised they haven't figured it out. How else could I have survived Tarukane's treatment?

I suppose I'm full of secrets. I, too, hide behind a mask to indulge those I care about. It's the nature of the demon. Sometimes, a little deception is necessary. Perhaps one day they can all know the truth. It's more likely that they will not. And I'm okay with that.

--

There you have it. I don't know what put these thoughts in my head, but I just couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that she was this sweet little girl. She's been through way too much to be so innocent. Well, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading

-MoonlitSorrow


End file.
